nerdcorefandomcom-20200215-history
Mc 8bit
Pre-Nerdcore mc 8bit (pronounced pee nus) was born Victor Tango (okay not really) in Lewes, Delaware on some day in December of 1982. He became a nerdcore rapper in the fall of 2008 after being a longtime member of Industrial band Perfect Exile. It was in these days making Industrial music in the low income apartment complex known as East Atlantic Apartments that 8bit first started making rap music, though at this time it was almost all beats. His roomate at the time and himself were constantly being asked to use their home studio to produce for and record the neighborhood's rappers. In order to steamline the making of beats 8bit, then known as Crack, started to sample predominately from classic video games of the past. 8bit got engaged to a horrible attention whore of a girl and pretty much all music making from there on out was over for awhile. However it was in this time that a gentleman by the name of Vaudie from the Newark post-modern band, Amber Lantern, introduced him to MC Frontalot while they made sandwiches at a crappy Quiznos. Also Vaudie was unaware of the great influenced he has played in the life of a young poop. Having also recently heard mc chris' stuff from watching adult swim, he was intrigued by this nerdcore thing. Looking it up he also discovered artists such as ytcracker, ultraklystron, benjamin bear and the first rhymetorrents.com compilation. Finding out that other people were doing precisely the same thing he was doing (splicing video game music with hip-hop beats) at the same time as him made him happier than an Irish fellow at a whiskey drinking competition. He expressed interest in doing nerdcore but was told that he was not allowed to by his signifigant other. Finally, 8bit got married during which an off handed mention of loving Star Trek to the performing pastor, also a trekkie, instigated the use of references to star trek 3 and a vulcan hand salute. This deeply embaressed most of my family, all of my wife's, and made me turn beet red. Quite frankly as good as the ceremony was the marriage turned rocky very quickly. It turns out that the nerdy girl I had been with for years wasn't actually a nerd. She lied about enjoying D&D, final fantasy, nerdy guys, and anime. Then came the real problem, on her and 8bit's one year wedding anniversary one of their mutual friends told another that he had been sleeping with her for the last six months. Considering the guy that was told this worked right next door to 8bit, the news didn't take long to travel. The marriage was over after she managed to take everything but his clothes and collectibles, which allowed 8bit to follow more artistic (and nerdy) persuits. It was still a year before 8bit got his shit together as a nerdcore artist. Becoming a Nerdcore Artist 8bit randomly ran into a good friend King Pheenix who he hadn't seen in awhile. King Pheenix was predominately one of the before mentioned rappers 8bit produced for several years ago. 8bit had finally decided to become a rapper at this point but had no clue how to start. The conversation went like this: 8bit - "Hey man how's it going?" King Pheenix - "Not bad, not bad. You?" 8bit - "Okay, I'm thinking of becoming a rapper actually. How's your rap shit going man?" KP - "No shit? Me, well...I haven't really been rapping for awhile now." 8bit - "Oh damn, So what have you been getting into lately." KP - "Actually I've been collecting classic video game systems, you know, Atari, Master System, NES..." 8bit - "Really? Cause remember that Zelda and that Sonic beat I made for you years ago?" KP - "oh yeah dude, those were dope." 8bit - "Well there's this whole subgenre of hip-hop called nerdcore that basically does the same thing. They rap about old video games and shit. I'm going to start rapping that shit, cause you know that's what I know. You want to help?" KP - "Fuck yes." This is how LNT was formed as a nerdcore group. As a Nerdcore Artist 8bit recorded his first real rap with King Pheenix entitled "Don't Cook Meth (in your high school science lab)" on some of the crappiest recording equipment ever. It was never really mixed and barely listened to before it was sent off to be on Rhyme Torrents Vol 8. As a result, it met with very poor reception. A shaky start for 8bit to say the least. Next came a pair of tracks intended as solo throw away tracks that have since become LNT staples. "Shitty Games," about poorly made video games, and "Magic," about the Collectible Card Game, were accompanied by youtube videos. 8bit also participated in the Hatcore battle, trouncing Old Snake da CQC MC in the first round (his only rap battle win of his career) but losing to Fatty Goodness in the second round. He then lost, again to Fatty Goodness, in the RTMC battles for that year. He quashed any 'beef' with Mr. Goodness on the Hatcore EP, recording a track with him. LNT was also featured on Ill Gill and Chozo Ninpo's Church of Fudge. mc 8bit later went on to run the first Rhyme Torrents Character Battle (poorly) after mister b was unable to do so. Rapping as both Psycho Mantis and Don Knotts. LNT is currently finishing up their debut album "Do Emcees Dream of Ecclectic Beats? Vol. 1: Blade Rapper" in an attempt to release one of the longest album titles in Nerdcore history. Category:Artists